Automatic Music Transcription (AMT) is the process of automatically converting music to a symbolic notation such as a music score or a Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) file using a computer. Since manually transcribing music to sheet music is a time consuming step of music composition, professional musicians and composers may use AMT to speed up this process. Audio processing techniques may be used to analyze the pitches and frequencies in a piece of music in order to extract the played notes. Once the notes are extracted, the music may be transcribed.
The transcribed music score may be used as an alternate compact representation for the computer to store, reproduce, and play the music. This information may be used in the analysis and arrangement of the piece of music. Music transcription may allow music to be shared between users. Moreover, a composer may have the task of music transcription automated as the music is being improvised or composed. Thus, manual music transcription may be replaced by automatic and fast music transcription.